Atorvastatin is a competitive inhibitor of the 3-hydroxy-3-methyl-glutaryl-coenzyme A (HMG-CoA) reductase, which is a key enzyme in the biosynthesis of cholesterol in humans. It has therefore proven to be a highly effective medication for the treatment of disorders such as hyperlipidemia and hypercholesterolemia which are conditions that are known risk factors for arteriosclerosis and coronary heart disease.
Atorvastatin is chemically (βR,δR)-2-(4-fluorophenyl)-β,δ-dihydroxy-5-(1-methylethyl)-3-phenyl-4-(phenylcarbamoyl)-1H-pyrrole-1-heptanoic acid and is marketed as its calcium salt under the brand name Lipitor™.
A number of processes and key intermediates for preparing Atorvastatin are known, for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,995 and US 2006/0252816.